Not Prussia, Just Gilbert
by Datsugokuruinedme
Summary: Gilbert was tired of his monotonous routine: wake, eat, annoy West, drink obscene amounts of beer, mope for the rest of the afternoon, and return to bed. He missed being Prussia, he missed being awesome, badass, powerful. Now, he's just Gilbert... Maybe just this once, just Gilbert is enough (Gilbert plays SAO, and is a complete badass)
1. Chapter 1

**I'll probably update once a week or so...Hope you enjoy. Later chapters will be longer, maybe**

**Ps: Gilbert is like around 17 in this for some reason. To be closer to Kirito and crew's ages. **

Gilbert was bored, the last remnant of the great Prussian army was bored. He had nothing to do. The once great Gilbert Beilschmidt was reduced to a monotonous routine of wake up, eat, annoy West, drink obscene amounts of beer, mope for the rest of the afternoon, and return to bed. He would spend hours upon hours laying on his bed trying to convince himself that this was fine, he was doing great, that "yes, he was useful". He usually didn't.

Gilbert longed to be the great Prussia once more, show off his amazing badass fighting skills, save some people, maybe fight another war... yeah, wars were great, especially the ones in the good old days, were sword-fights were the ultimate test of power.

Gilbert heaved himself up from the bed with a sigh, "This is going to be a long day", thought Gilbert, not Prussia, just Gilbert.

Now standing up, he glanced around his room, West's basement, and saw a few things. A bed, a window, a few posters on the wall, and 3 months worth of mail heaped onto a small desk. Shrugging, he approached the mountain of mail. Picking up one at time he saw more than half of it was spam. Throwing away all the useless advertisements, he stuffed a "Bed, Bath & Beyond" coupon in to his back pocket. "Never know when I'm gonna need this", said Gilbert grinning softly.

Rustling through more random mail he saw a magazine titled "Technology Today", he picked it up and started skimming through it. "Random...Useless...Not bad...Huh?", thought Gilbert, "what's this?" Reading out loud he said,"The producer of the soon to be first VRMMO, SAO, Akhiko Kayaba, says that for new release of the long awaited SAO will only have 10,000 copies in the launch. You can preorder today or wait until April 27th for the official launch." Glancing at the calendar he saw in big bold letters "APRIL 27TH", and smirked.

"Why not. Gears of War was great. Video games it is then.", said Gilbert. Grabbing his wallet from the desk, he stuffed it in to his pocket and ran out the door.

Turning the corner he bumped into another person, as soon as he realized it he started spewing apologies, but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the man was waiting in line. A humongous line. To the game store. The place where he wanted to go to. Sighing, Gilbert turned to walk away realizing he wouldn't have a chance to get the game. While walking away, he heard several indignant shouts screaming, "NOOO! THEY RAN OUT OF COPIES!", or some variant of such. Shrugging, he continued to walk home when he felt someone tapping his shoulders. He turned to face the person an saw an old lady holding a copy of SAO.

"Excuse me young man...but would you like to have this copy of the game ? I bought it for my grandson, but it appears I bought the wrong model. Silly me. To play this one, apparently you need to have previous fighting experience. You seem to me like you know how to fight. I can see it in your stance... So, would you like it ?"

Gilbert stood in shock before answering rapidly, "Yes please! Vielen Dank! I'll make sure this is put to good use."

Gilbert ran back to his house like skipping like a little kid, grinning madly. He hasn't been this happy since Frederick the Great.

He returned home super hyped and excited, he got ready to play sat down in the computer to install it an realized, he didn't have the Nerve Gear.

"I DON'T HAVE THE NERVE GEAR! I can't believe I forgot.", said Gilbert. He left the copy of the game and ran out the door, again.

Once he got the Nerve Gear, plugged it in, and laid down in bed, he thought, "Maybe just this once, just Gilbert is good too."

"Link start"


	2. Chapter 2

**K... I can't write a german accent (excuse me...**_**Prussian **_**accent) so the elusive german accent will not appear often, either when a person just met Gilbert or for comedic purposes (me acting like I can actually make things funny) This is probably not going to be important till way later, and then it'll still be just a side note...but, Prucan! And thanks to everyone who read and to the amazing Sakuragane San and VVGirl who love Prussia enough to leave a review. Kudos to you all! (So you know **_**italicized is thought, most of the time)**_

"Link start", said Gilbert.

As soon as the words left his mouth, the screen went white and he began to chose the settings.

Language:"_Hmm...Let's put the language in German, i guess" _

_"Do you have previous sword fighting experience?__" Ha you mock the mighty Gilbert" _

_Location:_ _"Germany" _

Gilbert kept on selecting the settings when he saw this sentence floating in the empty white screen Create your own profile now, it cannot be changed later.

He had never thought of how he would have looked like without his albinism, it just never occurred to him. _"Would I look like West?"_, thought Gilbert. _"Well even if I didn't look like him, and gonna make my profile just like him, just to mess with him...Yeah, that's why." _

He set the character to look practically just like Ludwig(Germany if you don't know), and smirked to himself.

After a few more setting changes and the weird thing were he like tapped his body all over (weird shit, am I right) he was finally ready to begin playing the game.

Smirking he fell into darkness once more_. _

A few seconds later_, _Gilbert found himself in the middle of this small town. Rushing to the nearest house he looked at his reflection and saw a tall young man with blond hair and blue eyes. "Perfect..." whispered Gilbert under his breath. Skipping like a freaking (gotta keep it pg,guys) seven year-old he sauntered off to explore.

"_Wow, it looks just like real life", _thought Gilbert as he wandered through the full roads. _"It's quite lovely here", _he noted. Passing through the market in the town, which he found out was named "The town of beginnings" he saw people holding swords and swinging them around like maniacs, he snorted as he saw how bad they were at handling swords. All of the swords were either too big, small or completely unbalanced for the person.

Then he realized he also needed to buy a sword, approaching the nearest NPC seller he said, "Could I buy a sword, for the awesome me?" The NPC replied with a completely monotonous voice, "Welcomed adventurer, I am the smith (enter name here) and I will forge your sword please fill out these measurements and your sword shall be produced."

Gilbert knew exactly what he wanted and said, "I want a double-edged, straight blade that is 34.5 inches (87. 63 cm) long and with a One-handed cruciform, with pommel handle that is 8.5 inches long (21.5 cm).I also want the balance point to be 5 inches under the hilt." Gilbert knew these measurements by heart, it was his old sword from his Teutonic Knight days. The NPC stretched out his hand and said, "Your starting sword will be 150 Cor." For a second, Gilbert just stood there panicking. Then he remembered every player started the game with 300 Cor, he swiped his hand to open his menu and picked out 150 Cor handing it to the NPC.

"Payment accepted, transaction complete."

Then, a sword materialized In Gilbert's hand. Gilbert frowned slightly when he held it up, it was slightly to heavy. Gilbert's hand flew up to his forehead in a swift motion...He forgot to say the weight! "_I'm such an idiot sometimes...not that I'd ever admit it.", _thought Gilbert. He supposed the sword was still fine. Feeling suddenly elated, he took of sprinting towards the nearest field. "I've got to level up!", thought Gilbert, "and kick some freaking butt (keeping it pg, for the little ones *taps Sealand's head*)

Nearby Tsuboi Ryoutarou, also known as Klein, saw someone running and called to them, "Yo! Person with the blond hair, wait up!"

Gilbert heard a random ass(i give up, I will curse (•_•) ( •_•)⌐■-■ (⌐■_■)) person screaming for someone with blond hair and shrugged, _obviously not me, with my silvery-white locks. _Then he stopped, and realized: wait, I do have blond hair.

Klein caught up with the blond stranger, still breathing hard said, "Hey...You're...A beta...Tester, right."

The man turned to me and frowned, "Vat ?! Vat is zis beta tester zhing you mentioned ?"

"A beta tester is person who played this game in it's beta phase! A beta phase is...". Gilbert cut Klein off, "I'm prussian not schtupid, I can read context clues."

Klein had the decency to look embarrassed. "Oh and just if you didn't notice I'm not ein beta tester. Did you zeriously zink I vas ein beta tester because I vas fucking running, anyone can run you idiot.", said Gilbert.

As soon as Gilbert finished, Klein quickly pointed to another figure sprinting towards an alley, "Look he must be a beta tester!" and ran after him.

Gilbert simply turned and left towards the fields trying to avoid the stupidity. Klein reached the person, and asked if they were a beta tester. The man, now known as Kirito, actually was a beta tester. Klein turned to were Gilbert was and said, "Look he is a beta tester..." Then, Klein realized the strange man had run off, "I didn't even catch his name...", whispered Klein.

Gilbert was training in the fields. Killing those weak boars left and right with a simple lazy slash, or a weak hack at their flesh. Instantly, they were dead. Opening his menu Gilbert was pleasantly surprised, he was already level 13, and had gotten an item. "_White_ _Hood of Athens...Hmm" _

Looking at the clock he saw it was already almost 7. "_I should log out.", _thought Gilbert. Going to the end of the menu he looked for the log out button. It wasn't there. Then, he disappeared from the field.

All 10,000 people, were instantly teleported into the middle of the Town of Beginnings. Everyone was freaking out, except for Gilbert. He was chill, he'd been through worse.

Then, when Akhiko Kayaba announced that everyone was stuck in the game, everyone freaked even more. Including Gilbert, "I'M GOING TO MISS DATE NIGHT. SHIT! Matthew's gonna murder me in my sleep!"

Everyone in his near vicinity turned, looked him straight in the eye and screamed, "_THAT'S_ WHAT YOU'RE WORRIED ABOUT!"

"It's a valid concern, you bastards!", he screamed back. The people continued arguing, screaming and freaking out, until Kayaba began to speak once more, "Yada Yada Yada...(**The last time I watched SAO was 4 years ago. I watched the abridged recently though. So, sorry if something is wrong. It probably is though.**), The mirror thing(IDK).

_"On no...We're going to look like we do in real life. Fuck, everyone's gonna think I'm weird cause of my albinism. Guess it's time to try out my new hood",_ with that he slipped it on. It covered his eyes, for that he was grateful.

As soon as the barriers keeping the masses in were lowered, he separated from the hysterical masses. "Guess I got what I wanted... I'll show off my badass fighting skills, save some people, does this count as war, yeah, maybe it does."

Gilbert Beilschmidt, former empire of Prussia, walked into the darkness. His coat billowing behind him, he set his sights to be the one to save everyone. To be the hero. To be as mighty as Prussia once was.


End file.
